


Ocean, Full Moon, and a Hawke in Love

by voidslantern



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fenris' Lyrium Ghost Abilities, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidslantern/pseuds/voidslantern
Summary: When Fenris first jumped through him, Hawke hardly noticed it in the heat of battle. His main focus was taking out a stubborn asshole of a thug, and he shrugged off the shiver he felt like any other small bruise and cut he got from that fight.The next time it happened, Hawke noticed.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 11





	Ocean, Full Moon, and a Hawke in Love

When Fenris first jumped through him, Hawke hardly noticed it in the heat of battle. His main focus was taking out a stubborn asshole of a thug, and he shrugged off the shiver he felt like any other small bruise and cut he got from that fight.

The next time it happened, Hawke noticed. From across the Darktown slum, Fenris stepped, only to re-appear three meters away from where he was originally intended to be. Hawke then watched him closely, his spells a soft, unassuming presence around Fenris as he guarded the elf.

And then, announced by Varric’s unimpressed insult, the reinforcements came.

Hawke’s little scientific observation project was put on hold by nothing else but the necessity of survival. However, deep down, Hawke knew Fenris had been growing a soft spot for him. It pleased him, though the wish granted hadn’t been a sweet gesture of flirtation.

No. Fenris hacked through bandits with deadly precision that easily terrified those weaker of mind. An elven warrior that possessed powers no one has ever seen at this end of Thedas? Yes, that’s a threat right there.

A threat that smelled like the ocean breeze, refreshing and chilly, night aglow with a full moon.

Stunned, Hawke shivered again at the sensation of, for a briefest of moments, occupying the same space with Fenris, their atoms mingled, joined tighter even than of what Hawke dreams sometimes at night in that hovel Uncle Gamlen calls home. They were one, and then they weren’t, but Hawke followed the vicious elf, guarded his back, healed his hurts, all the while his heart raced with something he could not yet name.

“You’re… a bit like a ghost,” Hawke said once the battle was over and done.

Fenris raised a brow at him, his nose crinkling a little as if he wasn’t sure if Hawke is trying to insult him or make small talk.

“I— I mean— When you do the—“ Hawke gestured, his fist encased in magic. He could not replicate what Fenris had done, but at least he was able to supply with visual effects.

Varric and Carver watched them with amusement, though did not engage.

“Thank you… I guess?”

Fenris, it seemed, was as eloquent as Hawke at this moment, though where one was flustered because of his crush, Fenris was nursing a blow to his head, the beginnings of a bump starting to raise behind his white bangs. Hawke, unable to find anything else to say, simply moved on with patching him up with whatever was left of his magical prowess. Fenris was quiet as Hawke worked, wary of magic no doubt. His voice still surprised Hawke when he suddenly spoke up again.

“Back there… I haven’t intended to pass through you. I imagine the sensation isn’t… comfortable.”

“Well, it was either that or Carver losing his head—“

“Hey, I had that under control!”

“And it wasn’t even as bad as you think, Fenris.”

Large, dark eyes gazed back at Hawke. He swallowed down nervously, throat dry.

“You don’t have to try to smooth things down on my behalf, Hawke.”

“I am not. It was… nice. You— were nice.”

“Alright, alright,” Varric cut in, “as much as I enjoy the brief moments of respite, we must push on. We don’t want little Hawke to get the wrong idea here, right?” The dwarf elbowed Hawke with a shit-eating grin. Even the tips of Fenris’ ears had gone slightly pink as Hawke and he scrambled apart. Unamused Carver watched them with an expression of boredom and slight annoyance. Hawke rolled his eyes but didn’t object to Varric’s words.

Things might get out of hand should he be allowed to think more on how much he wants to be joined with Fenris again, although in a manner that brought sweat and raised heartbeat and thrusting in a different light. But for now, all he can hope was to share these things with Fenris in battle and pine after his friend from afar.

This resolution didn’t mean his study of Fenris’ ghostly side should come to an end, however. His ocean-y fragrance haunted Hawke for the rest of their slums run, and a few times, Fenris did pass through Hawke again. Never on any other purpose than to defend and attack, but after, they shared glances across their table at the Hanged Man, sharing a secret no one else of their companions knew about. Fenris’ pensive gaze made Hawke wonder what it felt like for Fenris. Did he also get haunted by scents of the essence? Did he shudder to think about how intimate this ability of his can be? Did he, too, craved it despite himself?

Unsurprisingly, that night Hawke dreamt of the ocean beneath the full moon, of full lips and a head of white and a body, strong and unyielding, laid out bare and prone beneath his fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> i was possessed to write this after meeting Fenris during my n-time playing DA2. so i guess i had just let the possession do whatever it wanted and this little silly drabble was born.


End file.
